Episode 09 Save Me the Waltz/Image Gallery
Yut-Lung saves Eiji from falling.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that his muscles are still numb.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung my, my. He's so beautiful, I thought he was a woman.jpg Eiji listens to Arthur talk about Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter the exact same as you too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine you leaving.jpg Abraham holds Eiji to Shorter's face.jpg Abraham recognizes Ash.jpg Abraham tells Alexis don't you want to know how it affects the brain cells, big bro.jpg Abraham tells Alexis I've perfected the thing you chickened out of.jpg Abraham tells Alexis this is a grand business.jpg Abraham tells Ash calling me a rat, a coward... So it was justifiable revenge.jpg Abraham tells Ash even if he does survive, he'll be haunted forever by nightmares.jpg Abraham tells Ash Griffin was a nice guy, but he suspected what I was doing, so....jpg Abraham tells Ash once he's devoid of a target, he'll break and start hurting himself.jpg Abraham tells Ash shut your big mouth.jpg Abraham tells Ash that's right. It's Banana Fish.jpg Abraham tells Golzine the hallucinations are starting while Eiji yells Shorter, stay with me.jpg Abraham tells Shorter it wasn't my fault.jpg Abraham tells Shorter shut up. He's powerless.jpg Abraham tells Shorter this is fear that you're feeling.png Abraham tells Shorter this is what's causing your fear.jpg Abraham tells Shorter you tell us, if it's a dud or not.png Alex tells Sing but, you'll get your bosses angry.jpg Alex tells Sing what.jpg Arthur cuts Ash's tie.jpg Arthur laughs at the entertainment.jpg Arthur laughs.png Arthur shows Ash a gun.png Arthur tells Ash answer me.png Arthur tells Ash but for some reason, I can't help but want to torture you.jpg Arthur tells Ash how does it feel, shooting your best friend down.jpg Arthur tells Ash I bet you never imagined that you'd be the one tied to this.jpg Arthur tells Ash I like to save the best for last.jpg Arthur tells Ash I'd worry about yourself if I were you.jpg Arthur tells Ash let me show you something fun.jpg Arthur tells Ash shot right through him.jpg Arthur tells Ash that's it. Keep up the good spirit.jpg Arthur tells Eiji Ash must've had a handful taking care of you.jpg Arthur tells Eiji check out who betrayed Ash and kidnapped you.jpg Arthur tells Eiji come on, fight back.jpg Arthur tells Eiji don't worry, Ash will be here before long.jpg Arthur tells Eiji if you don't want to die, you better fight back.jpg Arthur tells Golzine more like a Sphynx than a Lynx.jpg Arthur tells Golzine still regret losing him.jpg Arthur tells Golzine what a fantastic show.jpg Arthur tells Shorter hear that. He really trust you, doesn't he.jpg Arthur tells Shorter time for the grand finale. Finish him off, Shorter.jpg Arthur tells Shorter yeah, that's right.jpg Arthur tells Shorter your enemy is right here! Come on.jpg Arthur yells to Shorter.jpg Ash cries for Shorter's death.jpg Ash cries on having to shoot Shorter.png Ash cries while pointing a gun at Shorter.jpg Ash dressed for the dinner.jpg Ash glares at the guy.png Ash looks at his hands.jpg Ash mumbles Shorter....png Ash notices Eiji being brought in.jpg Ash notices Shorter is here.jpg Ash reaches for the gun.jpg Ash shoots Shorter with the gun.jpg Ash smiles at Arthur.png Ash smiles from getting cut by Arthur.jpg Ash stays calm as guns are pointed at him.jpg Ash tells Abraham Abraham Dawson, right.jpg Ash tells Abraham then I guess I have no choice but to kill you, too.jpg Ash tells Arthur as with you.jpg Ash tells Arthur If you want to kill me, then kill me.jpg Ash tells Arthur please stop....jpg Ash tells Golzine no wonder it's heavy.jpg Ash tells Golzine Romagne-Conti. I believe it's a '69.jpg Ash tells himself it can't be....png Ash tells Shorter no.jpg Ash tells Shorter Please! Wake up.jpg Ash tells Shorter what.jpg Ash yells no, take your hands off him.jpg Eiji becomes alerted when Shorter will attack.png Eiji cries for Shorter's death.png Eiji cries witnessing Shorter becoming scared of him.jpg Eiji dodges again from Shorter's knife.jpg Eiji dodges Shorter with the knife.jpg Eiji gets grazed by Shorter's knife.jpg Eiji looks at his injury left by Shorter.jpg Eiji looks at Shorter.png Eiji tells Shorter answer me.png Eiji tells Shorter he's lying right. Tell me Arthur's lying.jpg Eiji tells Shorter it's me, Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Shorter It's me. Can't you tell.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung are you okay with all this.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung both.jpg Eiji tries calling to Shorter.jpg Eiji yells Don't touch him.jpg Everyone watches Shorter's results.jpg Golzine becomes delighted.jpg Golzine grabs Eiji by the chin.png Golzine starts coding the lock.jpg Golzine tells Abraham and Alexis don't embarrass me in front of my guests.jpg Golzine tells Abraham begin.jpg Golzine tells Abraham is everything ready.jpg Golzine tells Arthur drop it.jpg Golzine tells Arthur I found him. I polished and taught him.jpg Golzine tells Arthur watch closely now.jpg Golzine tells Arthur we're going to show this to Ash.jpg Golzine tells Ash bravo. I see you still remember what I taught you.png Golzine tells Ash I chose it especially for you. Can you tell what it is.jpg Golzine tells Ash I never would've imagined you'd point that gun at me.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'd say it's about 400,000 dollars.jpg Golzine tells Ash let us now take you to the show venue.jpg Golzine tells Ash like a born aristocrat.jpg Golzine tells Ash so beautiful....jpg Golzine tells Ash that jade was found especially for you to match the color of your eyes.jpg Golzine tells Ash they haven't been invited.jpg Golzine tells Ash you are the most beautiful, most dangerous beast there is.jpg Golzine tells Eiji and for you, too.jpg Golzine tells Eiji I'm Golzine. I am the owner of your best friend, Ash.jpg Golzine tells Eiji we have a big job waiting for him.jpg Golzine tells everyone it seems like our guest of honor is running late.jpg Golzine tells himself what an ambitious youngster.jpg Golzine tells Kippard and Holstock how about it, gentlemen.jpg Golzine tells Shorter so we finally mee, Shorter Wong.jpg Golzine tells Shunichi and Max Ash used to be a precious merchandise of a certain club I run.jpg Golzine tells Shunichi and Max he was my most expensive piece of merchandise.jpg Golzine tells the person on the phone I see.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung you're dining with us.jpg The meal that Ash, Shunichi, and Max are served.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Golzine it's acupuncture anesthesia.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Golzine the honor is all mine. I only lent my brother a hand.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Golzine this is our youngest brother, Yut-Lung.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells himself no messing around with him, huh.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung wake him up.jpg Max and Shunichi become nervous with guns being pointed at them.jpg Max tells Abraham what.jpg Max tells himself 400,000 and Shunichi tells himself 48,000,000 yen.png Max tells Shunichi why the hell am I wearing this.jpg Shorter about to attack Eiji.jpg Shorter about to stab Eiji with the knife.jpg Shorter backs away from Eiji.jpg Shorter becomes angry at Eiji.jpg Shorter becomes terrified.jpg Shorter becomes unconcious.jpg Shorter begins to attack Eiji with the knife.jpg Shorter begins to walk.jpg Shorter cries.jpg Shorter gets handcuffed to a chair.png Shorter gets shot in the heart by the bullet.jpg Shorter gets taken away from Ash and the others.jpg Shorter hears Ash's voice.jpg Shorter ignores Eiji.png Shorter looks at Eiji.jpg Shorter looks up at the angel.jpg Shorter loses control as Ash tries to talk to him.jpg Shorter picks up the knife.jpg Shorter recognizes Eiji.jpg Shorter says Ash's name.jpg Shorter sits with Eiji in the same room with Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter stops infront of Eiji with a knife in his hand.jpg Shorter struggles as Golzine's guards take Eiji.jpg Shorter takes in the effects of the Banana Fish drug.jpg Shorter tells Abraham and Golzine I'll curse you.jpg Shorter tells Abraham he'll destroy you, for sure.jpg Shorter tells Abraham I've seen you before.png Shorter tells Abraham you got all this equipment and can only make dud drugs, huh.jpg Shorter tells Abraham you're using me as a lab rat.jpg Shorter tells Ash I can't anymore....jpg Shorter tells Ash I'm in so much pain....jpg Shorter tells Ash set me free....jpg Shorter tells Eiji Eiji, I promise, I'll....jpg Shorter tells Golzine's men let go.jpg Shorter tries to protect Eiji from Golzine's men.jpg Shorter yells at Eiji as he's about to kill him.jpg Shorter yells from seeing Eiji in the room.jpg Shorter yells in terror with Eiji near him.jpg Shorter's blood lands on Eiji's face.png Shorter's chest is bleeding where Ash shot him.jpg Shorter's eyes glow with the light from the angel.jpg Shunichi and Max are surprised by the way Ash dressed.jpg Shunichi and Max have a hard time with Shorter's death.png Shunichi and Max witness Ash shooting Shorter.jpg Shunichi and Max yell for someone to help them.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji Ei-chan.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji watch out.jpg Shunichi tells Max where's Ei-chan and the others.jpg Sing and his gang members spy on Ash.jpg Sing tells Alex for us, Shorter is our only boss.jpg Sing tells Alex I'm Soo-Ling Sing, the boss of the Chinese.jpg Woo tells Shorter you....jpg Yut-Lung hides behind the door.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji Ash has done it, too.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji he made his way up with his skills and intelligence.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji he was one of Golzine's male prostitutes.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji it seems like you had a much happier upbringing.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji maybe that's why you irritate me.jpg Yut-Lung watches Golzine code the lock.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine but we were about to have so much fun.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji this is the world Ash lives in.png Yut-Lung tells Golzine he must be dissapointed, too.jpg The guy tells Ash it's your home sweet home, New York, right little Lynx.png The guy tells Ash you'll see the skyscrapers in about 30 minutes.png Sing tells Alex anyways, do you want to start a war with us.jpg Eiji tells Arthur Shorter isn't a coward like you.jpg Alex tells Sing fine. Let's hear you out.jpg Golzine tells Arthur I don't need you to tell me that.jpg Ash tells Golzine you punched a hole in my ear. You think I'm happy.jpg Arthur tells Ash let's see how long you'll last.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself to think Golzine had connections with them.jpg Yut-Lung tells Woo it's the truth.jpg Sing tells Alex the once famous group led by Ash Lynx.jpg Ash yells to Eiji run.jpg Ash yells to Eiji run, Eiji. Run.jpg Ash yells no, Shorter.jpg Ash mumbles don't, Shorter....jpg Abraham remembers Griffin by noticing Ash.jpg Arthur tells Abraham take him away.jpg Alex tells Sing a war.jpg Arthur tells Ash you've only got one bullet. Don't forget that.jpg Eiji tells Abraham no, stop!.jpg Yut-Lung sticks a needle in Eiji's neck.png Ash looks over at Yut-Lung.png Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries